In recent years, an energy storage device, particularly a lithium secondary battery is widely used for a small-sized electronic equipment such as a cellular phone and a laptop computer, an electric vehicle or storage of the electric power. These electronic equipments, vehicle or storage of the electric power is likely to be used in a broad temperature range of high temperature in the midsummer, low temperature in the arctic weather etc., and thus it is required to improve the electrochemical properties in a broad temperature range with a good balance.
Particularly in order to prevent global warming, it is urgently needed to cut CO2 discharge, and immediate diffusion of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), or a battery electric vehicle (BEV) is demanded, among environment-friendly cars loaded with an energy storage device including an energy storage device such as a lithium secondary battery and a capacitor. A vehicle has long migration length, and thus is likely used in a region of broad temperature range from tropical, very hot region to arctic weather region. Accordingly, these energy storage devices for a vehicle are demanded to have no deterioration for the electrochemical properties even when used in a broad temperature range from high temperature to low temperature.
Note that, in the present description, the term of the lithium secondary battery is used as a concept including the so-called lithium ion secondary battery.
A lithium secondary battery mainly consists of a positive electrode and a negative electrode containing materials which can absorb and release lithium, and a nonaqueous electrolytic solution including a lithium salt and a nonaqueous solvent, and as the nonaqueous solvent, a carbonate such as ethylene carbonate (EC) and propylene carbonate (PC) is used.
Further, as the negative electrode, metal lithium, and a metal compound (metal element, oxide, alloy with lithium, etc.) and a carbon material which can absorb and release lithium are known. Particularly, lithium secondary battery produced by using a carbon material, such as coke, artificial graphite, natural graphite and the like which can absorb and release lithium are widely put into practical use.
In a lithium secondary battery produced by using, for example, highly crystallized carbon materials, such as artificial graphites, natural graphites and the like as a negative electrode material, it is known that decomposed products and gases generated from a solvent in a nonaqueous electrolytic solution which is reduced and decomposed on a surface of a negative electrode in charging the battery detract from a desired electrochemical reaction of the battery, so that a cycle property thereof is worsened. Also, when the decomposed products of the nonaqueous solvent are deposited, lithium can not smoothly be absorbed onto and released from a negative electrode, and the electrochemical characteristics thereof are liable to be worsened in a broad temperature range.
Further, in a lithium secondary battery produced by using lithium metal and alloys thereof, metal element, such as tin, silicon and the like and oxides thereof as a negative electrode material, it is known that an initial battery capacity thereof is high but a nonaqueous solvent is acceleratingly reduced and decomposed as compared with a negative electrode of a carbon material since a micronized powdering of the material is promoted during cycles and that battery performances, such as a battery capacity and a cycle property are worsened to a large extent. Also, in a case the micronized powdering of the negative electrode material and the deposition of the decomposed products of the nonaqueous solvent are deposited, lithium can not smoothly be absorbed onto and released from the negative electrode, and the electrochemical characteristics thereof are liable to be worsened in a broad temperature range.
On the other hand, in a lithium secondary battery produced by using, for example, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiFePO4 and the like as a positive electrode, it is known that decomposed products and gases generated from a solvent in a nonaqueous electrolytic solution which is partially oxidized and decomposed in a local part on an interface between the positive electrode material and the nonaqueous electrolytic solution in a charging state detract from a desired electrochemical reaction of the battery, so that the electrochemical characteristics thereof are worsened as well in a broad temperature range.
As described above, the decomposed product and the gas generated through decomposition of the nonaqueous electrolytic solution on the positive electrode or the negative electrode may inhibit migration of lithium ions or may swell the battery, which may worsen the battery performance. Irrespective of the situation, the multifunctionality of electronic appliances equipped with lithium secondary batteries therein is more and more enhanced and power consumption tends to increase. The capacity of lithium secondary battery is thus being much increased, and the space volume for the nonaqueous electrolytic solution in the battery is decreased by increasing the density of the electrode and by reducing the useless space volume in the battery. Accordingly, the current situation is that the electrochemical characteristics in a broad temperature range of the battery may be worsened even with decomposition of only a small amount of the nonaqueous electrolytic solution.
Patent Reference 1 discloses a nonaqueous electrolytic solution that contains cyclic carbonates, chain carbonates and carbonates having an unsaturated bond in a nonaqueous solvent and that is added an ionic metal complex, saying that the battery is excellent in cycle properties and storage properties at high temperatures.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-285491